Unrequited
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Memang tidak mungkin dia bisa mendahului Giotto dalam hal apapun apalagi yang berhubungan Cozart. Selalu dan selalu Giotto yang mengambil langkah pertama. OOC, gj, Giotto-Cozart-G


**setelah lihat video 1827+69 di youtube (jangan tanya judulnya, pake hiragana+kanji, author gak bisa bacanya) mendadak kepikiran bikin fic dan jadilah fic abal+gj ini *disepak pembaca***

**disclaimer: sepenuhnya punya Amano-sensei, saia cuma pinjam karakternya**

**warning: shounen-ai, gj, abal, OOC  
**

* * *

Satu hal yang sebenarnya tidak disukai oleh Shimon Cozart adalah saat dirinya berjalan di tengah keramaian, apalagi jika ada orang berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia sadar penampilannya mencolok, bukan karena rambutnya, tidak hanya dia saja yang memiliki rambut berwarna mencolok di kota ini, tapi matanya. Sejak lahir dia dilahirkan dengan mata berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, di matanya terdapat semacam simbol yang mirip dengan 4 arah mata angin pada kompas.

Perbedaan itulah yang membuatnya sering ditatap aneh dan tak jarang mengenakan topi untuk menyembunyikan pandangan orang-orang pada matanya. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya lebih memilih tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang lain, karena orang lain menganggap tanda di matanya sebagai pertanda buruk.

"Huwee!" Perhatian Cozart yang sejak tadi entah kemana saat dia mulai menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan pecah saat mendengar suara tangis seorang anak kecil. Diatas pohon didepan anak kecil itu seekor anak kucing terperangkap disana.

"Anak kucingmu tidak mau turun?" Tanya Cozart pada anak itu yang dibalas anggukan.

"Biar kakak ambilkan." Dengan mudah Cozart memanjat pohon itu dan meraih anak kucing yang hanya diam di dahannya. Namun sayangnya saat turun dia tidak melihat pijakan dan terjatuh. "Ouw..." Dia mengerinyit sakit tapi beberapa detik kemudian menyadari hal aneh, kalau dia jatuh ditanah kenapa terasa empuk?

"Ahaha, sepertinya timing-ku kurang pas, padahal mau menangkapmu." Ucap Giotto yang hanya bisa menyeringai usil, ternyata badannya menjadi 'matras empuk' saat Cozart jatuh, benar-benar timing yang buruk.

"Giotto!" Kata Cozart penuh rasa kaget, cepat-cepat dia menyingkir dari badan Giotto. "Ah iya, ini anak kucingmu." Tambahnya ke anak kecil yang ditolongnya.

"Terima kasih...mata kakak aneh." Komentarnya begitu melihat mata Cozart yang biasanya terhalang oleh topi dan poninya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi anak itu lari menjauh, sekilas terlihat wajahnya penuh ketakutan.

"Che, sudah ditolong malah seperti itu." Gerutu G. "Kau tidak apa-apa Cozart?"

"Harusnya kau menanyakan itu pada Giotto. Kalian sendiri kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Cozart sambil memakai topinya kembali yang terlepas saat terjatuh.

"Aku ingin ketempatmu tapi justru melihatmu memanjat pohon dan terjatuh." Jawab Giotto.

"Sudah kubilang biar aku saja, kau pasti tidak bisa menangkapnya." Kata G.

"Kalian ini." Cozart hanya tertawa kecil. "Lalu, ada urusan apa ingin bertemu denganku?"

"G terlalu banyak membuat risotto jadi kami ingin membaginya denganmu." Jawab Giotto sambil tersenyum.

Namun Cozart justru terdiam di tempat dan wajahnya mengatakan ekspresi 'gawat'.

"Tenang saja, kali ini benar-benar normal. Bukan 'masakan percobaan' seperti kemarin." Bisik Giotto. Cozart menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau selalu takut kalau aku yang membuatkan makanan?" Protes G sambil melingkarkan lengan kirinya di leher Cozart.

"Karena masakanmu memang mengkhawatirkan." Jawab Cozart cepat. "Ayo makan di tempat biasa." Ajaknya dan dia tidak perlu menunggu jawaban karena keduanya tidak mungkin menolak.

Tempat favorit mereka adalah daerah di pinggir sungai. Mereka menganggap disana tempat yang nyaman untuk melepas lelah, apalagi air sungai sangat jernih dan dingin.

"Kenyang...terima kasih atas makanannya G." Kata Cozart sambil merebahkan badan di rerumputan.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka." Kata G, mengacak rambut Cozart.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku!" Protes Cozart. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius saat beberapa pemuda dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Menyingkir dari situ bocah, itu tempat kami." Ucap pemuda yang nampaknya ketua geng itu.

"Kami yang terlebih dulu disini, ini tempat kami." Balas Cozart dengan tatapan tajam.

Salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat bergerak dan mencengkeram kerah baju Cozart. "Kau berani menantang kami?" Ancamnya. "Matamu...jadi kau bocah yang sering dibicarakan penduduk kota. Bocah bermata aneh yang menjadi pertanda buruk. Mau apa kau di kota ini? Merusaknya?" Dia menyulut rokok yang tadi dihisapnya ke tepi mata Cozart.

Detik berikutnya orang itu sudah tersungkur di tanah oleh 1 pukulan yang dilayangkan G. "Jangan macam-macam dengannya." Dia menatap berandalan yang lain dengan tatapan mengerikan. Tanpa perlu dikomando berandalan itu mengambil langkah seribu.

"Cozart, kau tidak apa-apa?" Begitu G berbalik dia melihat Giotto sudah menempelkan saputangan yang dibasahi air sungai di tempat dia terkena api tadi. Sekelebat ekspresi tidak suka muncul yang diarahkan pada Giotto.

"Aw, aw, pelan-pelan Giotto, sakit." Ucap Cozart begitu saputangan dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya yang terluka.

"Kalau tidak segera diobati nanti bekasnya tidak hilang-hilang." Balas Giotto sambil mengusap pelan lukanya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Protes Cozart sambil berusaha merebut saputangan tapi justru tangan Giotto yang dia genggam, membuat rona merah muncul di pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Biar aku saja." Kata G, mengambil saputangan Giotto.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi G." Kata Cozart sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali jangan terlibat masalah seperti tadi. Bagaimana kalau dia justru menyulut matamu?"

Air muka Cozart berubah penuh kemuraman begitu G mengucapkan kata-katanya. Segera saja G sadar apa yang sudah diucapkannya, kata-kata terlarang bagi Cozart.

"Biar saja, justru kalau kedua mataku ini rusak akan banyak orang yang bersuka ria mendengarnya. Mata aneh pertanda buruk." Kata Cozart pelan.

"Itu tidak benar!" Seru Giotto sebelum G sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Cozart menoleh kearahnya. "Matamu itu bukan pertanda buruk, jika memang pertanda buruk aku dan G pasti sudah merasakannya tapi yang ada sejak kami bertemu denganmu kami selalu beruntung. Matamu indah, merah seperti ruby." (1)

Pipi Cozart bersemu merah mendapat pujian dari mulut Giotto. Mungkin hanya kedua temannya itu saja yang menganggap matanya tidak aneh, justru mengatakannya indah.

Kembali tatapan tidak suka dilemparkan G pada Giotto biarpun hanya sekilas.

"Hei Giotto, sebaiknya kita membawa Cozart ke rumahmu. Kau punya stok obat kan." Kata G, mengalihkan suasana yang jika diteruskan dirinya bisa dianggap tidak ada.

"Baik. Ayo." Ajak Giotto sambil menarik tangan Cozart.

"Giotto! Sudah kubilang jangan menarik tanganku seperti anak kecil!" Protes Cozart yang wajahnya merah padam.

"Lepaskan dia Giotto." Kata G sambil menghela nafas, beberapa sifat Giotto memang kadang susah untuk dihadapi.

...

"Nah, beres." Kata Giotto setelah mengobati luka Cozart. "Kurasa bekasnya akan menghilang beberapa hari."

"Terima kasih. Aku mau pulang dulu."

"Tidak perlu buru-buru, kau sedang sendirian di rumah kan, menginap saja disini. Katanya malam ini kita bisa melihat banyak bintang." Tawar Giotto.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku disini." Kata Cozart yang nyaris tanpa berpikir panjang, dia memang suka melihat bintang apalagi rumah Giotto bertingkat dan biasanya dia menginap di kamar sebelah Giotto yang terdapat balkon. "Apa G juga akan menginap?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang ada perlu, setelah makan malam dia harus pergi." Jawab Giotto.

"Sayang sekali...padahal kalau melihat bertiga lebih seru."

"Gara-gara siapa aku harus mengambil pesanan kaca." Protes G yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Baik Cozart dan Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum seolah-olah tanpa dosa. 2 hari lalu mereka tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca rumah tetangga G saat bermain sehingga mereka disuruh menggantinya.

"Aku tidak marah kok, lagipula aku kurang berminat melihat bintang. Yah, selamat bersenang-senang nanti." Lanjutnya. "Makan malam nanti bagaimana kalau aku mencampurkan marshmallow dalam risotto?"

"Tidak!" Tolak Cozart dan Giotto serempak.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hingga malam di rumah Giotto dan membereskan makan malam, G beranjak kembali ke rumahnya, sementara Cozart sudah siap di balkon lengkap dengan selimut dan minuman hangat. Sesuai yang dikatakan Giotto, bintang memang terlihat sangat terang malam ini.

"Kau terlihat senang." Kata Giotto yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya. Bintangnya banyak sekali, aku jarang melihat seperti ini." Kata Cozart tanpa melepas pandangannya dari langit.

"Berikan tempat untukku."

Cozart menggeser sedikit dari tempatnya sekarang, mengira Giotto akan mengambil tempat disebelahnya tapi ternyata Giotto memilih untuk berbagi selimut yang secara otomatis membuat mereka duduk sangat dekat.

"Eh!" Seru Cozart, kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai selimutmu sendiri?"

"Aku malas mengambilnya, lagipula begini lebih hangat." Jawab Giotto gampangnya.

Cozart hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Jam-jam berikutnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan membahas berbagai hal tentang bintang, Cozart dibuat kagum dengan pengetahuan Giotto yang luas tentang langit melebihi perkiraannya.

"Aku mau masuk dulu." Kata Cozart setelah merasa dingin udara malam cukup menusuknya namun Giotto menahannya. "Ada apa?"

Dia hanya menunjuk langit tepat saat bintang jatuh turun. Cepat-cepat Cozart mengatakan permohonannya dalam hati.

"Apa permohonanmu?" Tanya Giotto.

"Rahasia. Akan kuberitahu kalau Gitto mengatakan permohonannya."

"Kau yang bilang." Kata Giotto lalu memeluk Cozart. Reflek Cozart berusaha menjauh tapi dekapan Giotto semakin erat. "Harapanku...agar bisa terus bersama dan melindungi orang yang kucintai." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut tapi penuh keseriusan. "Aku ingin terus melindungimu, Cozart."

Hanya diam yang bisa dilakukan Cozart, dia benar-benar tidak tahu jika Giotto menyimpan perasaan spesial tehadapnya. Ya, dia memang polos untuk masalah seperti ini, sama sekali tidak bisa melihat tanda-tanda yang diberikan padanya, tapi satu hal yang dia yakin, bahwa perasaannya pada Giotto juga sama.

"Aku tidak ingin terus dilindungi." Jawab Cozart sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Giotto. "Tapi aku ingin terus bersama Giotto, sampai kapanpun. Itu harapanku pada bintang." Wajahnya yang sudah merah dibenamkan ke dada Giotto.

"Kau memang selalu menarik." Ucap Giotto sambil tertawa kecil. Dia meletakkan jarinya di dagu Cozart, meminta pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya. Saat berikutnya bibir keduanya sudah menyatu dalam ciuman lembut.

...

"Selamat siang G. Sibuk?" Sapa Cozart saat mengunjungi mansion yang dijadikan Giotto markas grupnya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi markas sebuah Famiglia.

"Sedikit. Persiapannya sudah hampir beres semua. Merekrut orang-orang yang ingin bergabung dengan Famiglia baru cukup berat juga." Jawab G. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah mendapat beberapa orang tapi kurasa Famigliaku tidak akan sebesar kalian."

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot membentuk Famigliamu sendiri, bukannya Giotto menawarimu posisi tangan kanan." Kata G, mengacak rambut Cozart yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bisa membantu Giotto dengan kekuatanku, lagipula kau temannya sejak kecil, kau yang berhak menjadi tangan kanannya." Kata Cozart. "Dia belum pulang?"

"Nanti sore. Kau ini kenapa khawatir sekali? Seperti mengkhawatirkan pacar saja."

Sekilas ekspresi Cozart berubah tapi segera berubah normal. Dia tidak boleh terlihat panik atau gugup sedikitpun yang bisa membuat orang lain curiga apalagi G yang sudah mengenalnya lama. Selama ini dia dan Giotto menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, alasan awal adalah tidak ingin membuat G tidak nyaman saat bersama mereka tapi sekarang mereka menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin dimanfaatkan oleh pihak lain karena saat ini dia dan Giotto berada dalam posisi sama, seorang Don mafia.

"Karena dia sering melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya sendirian." Kata Cozart.

"Dia tahu resikonya, tenang saja." Kata G. "...Apa...kau ada waktu? Kalau kau bisa, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Ajakannya segera dijawab dengan anggukan semangat.

Cozart dibuat kagum dengan hamparan bunga mawar yang ada disekitarnya, bunga mawar beraneka ragam, mulai dari merah, putih, kuning, orange, pink, mekar dengan sempurna.

"Kau suka?" Kata G begitu melihat ekspresi kagum Cozart. "Giotto yang menyusun halaman ini. Dia bilang ingin membuat tempat yang tenang dan indah."

"Sangat." Kata Cozart tanpa melepas pandangannya sekalipun dari taman. G membawanya ke platform kecil terletak di tengah-tengah taman bunga itu.

"Kau tahu arti tiap mawar?" Kata G, memperhatikan Cozart yang menyantap lasagnanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawab Cozart.

G berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Orange?" Dia mengambil sekuntum bunga orange terdekat.

"Antusiasme." Kata Cozart.

"Kuning?" Mengambil mawar kuning.

"Persahabatan."

"Putih?"

"Kesucian."

"Pink?"

"Rasa kagum, perhatian."

"Dan mawar merah, aku bisa tertawa kalau kau tidak tahu artinya." G mengambil bunga terakhir yang disebutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Kata Cozart, tersenyum.

"Mawar merah berarti 'aku mencintaimu' dan..." Dia menatap Cozart penuh arti dan dalam, namun Dewi Fortuna sangat tidak berpihak padanya hari ini karena Giotto datang menghampiri mereka.

"G, kalau kau mencabuti mawar-mawar ini, bisa-bisa taman ini akan habis." Kata Giotto yang tentu saja bercanda.

"Hei, aku hanya mencabut 1 batang tiap warna." Protes G.

"Baik-baik, apa katamu saja. Makanmu sudah selesai Cozart? Aku ingin bicara." Kedua tangannya diletakkan di bahu Cozart.

"Iya." Cozart mengangguk dan berdiri. "Maaf G, aku pergi dulu."

"Tidak masalah." Kata G, biarpun didalam hati dia tidak menerimanya.

G hanya menghela nafas panjang begitu kedua temannya menjauh. Rencananya mengatakan perasaan pada Cozart terpaksa gagal padahal dia sudah menyiapkan hati.

"Hm? Dia melupakan ini." Kata G, mengambil buku notes Cozart yang tertinggal.

Dia berjalan ke kantor Giotto melihat pintunya tertutup, hanya menampakkan celah kecil. Dari celah itu dia melihat kedua temannya berciuman, tangan Cozart melingkar di leher Giotto sementara tangan Giotto memeluk pinggang Cozart, jelas terlihat bahwa itu bukan ciuman kecelakaan ataupun antar teman.

"Kau ini, kupikir ingin membicarakan apa, ternyata..." Kata Cozart setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Giotto.

"Aku juga." Balas Cozart, meletakkan kepalanya di dada Giotto.

G yang tidak tahan melihat lebih dari ini segera menjauh. Dalam hati membatin kebodohannya tidak segera menyadari hubungan mereka berdua, dan yang terpenting kebodohannya yang selalu menunda mengatakan perasaannya sehingga dia didahului oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

...

"Sudah baikan G?" Tanya Cozart, meletakkan kompres air dingin di dahi G.

"Aku hanya sakit flu biasa, tidak usah cemas, dan juga nanti kau bisa tertular kalau dekat-dekat denganku."

"Tidak mau. Kau itu sejak dulu harus selalu diawasi tiap sakit, karena Giotto sedang pergi aku yang menggantikannya."

"Bukannya kau harus mengurusi Famigliamu?" Kata G sambil terbatuk.

"Saat ini kondisinya sedang tenang, aku bisa meninggalkan mereka sebentar, lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan temanku sakit sendirian."

Ekspresi G menjadi sedikit sedih mendengarnya, karena dia tahu, sampai kapanpun dia memang akan menjadi 'teman' tidak akan bisa lebih dari itu.

"Ini, minum obatmu." Cozart menyerahkan segelas air beserta obat. Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut G meminumnya, yah...dia memang kurang suka obat.

Tangannya tidak sengaja menyetuh cincin di tangan kiri Cozart saat mengembalikan gelas. "Pembicaraan waktu itu belum selesai kan." Kata G, memegang tangan Cozart yang mengenakan cincin.

Cozat segera melepasnya, wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit rasa tidak suka. "Ini cincin milik Famigliaku, Vongola ataupun Famiglia lain tidak berhak ikut campur."

"Aku tahu aturannya Cozart, tidak boleh mengurusi kondisi internal Famiglia lain tanpa izin biarpun aliansi sekalipun, tapi baik aku maupun Giotto benar-benar tidak menyukai cara kerja Shimon Ring, bahkan Vongola Ring tidak seperti itu. Menguasai penggunanya jika berhati lemah, itu sangat berbahaya!" Protes G.

"G...sudah kukatakan alasannya kan. Kalau Vongola mewakili langit yang bebas, Shimon mewakili bumi yang 'terikat'. Aku membuat Shimon Ring seperti ini agar selalu teringat bahwa aku adalah 'bumi' yang harus bisa menjadi pijakan untuk semuanya, termasuk 'langit' dan juga aku percaya kalau 'bumi' bisa berdiri tegap selama ada 'langit' di sisinya." Jelas Cozart dengan senyum lemah diwajahnya. (2)

Tapi G hanya menatapnya cemas, bagaimana tidak, resiko menggunakan Shimon Ring terlalu besar, melebihi Vongola Ring yang bahkan tidak memiliki efek samping apapun.

"Kau ini tidak usah sampai seperti itu, lagipula Cozart, masih ada 'badai' yang mampu melindungi 'langit' dan 'bumi'." G mengusap kepala Cozart sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah khawatir, baik aku maupun Giotto akan selalu melindungimu dan kalau kau butuh teman bicara saat Giotto tidak ada disini aku selalu mendengarkanmu."

"Terima kasih G." Balas Cozart disertai senyuman.

...

"Kita pergi dari tempat ini sekarang." Kata G ditengah rentetan peluru yang diarahkan ke tempatnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Cozart menatap cemas Guardian lain yang akan menahan serangan.

"Tenang saja. Jangan remehkan Guardian Giotto. Ayo, dia sudah menunggumu." Ucap G. Cozart mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi belum sempat mereka menjauh sebuah tembakan mengenai tempat penyimpanan mesiu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya G, memastikan semua tidak terluka parah.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan ledakan besar." Jawab Ugetsu sambil berdiri. "Cozart-_dono_!" Ucapnya panik.

G melihat Cozart yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, kepalanya terhantam keras batu yang ikut terlempar dalam ledakan tadi, darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Oi Cozart!" G segera membawa Cozart di kedua tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat aman agar bisa mengobatinya. Dia melepas bajunya dan merobeknya, menggunakan potongan kain itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan di kepala Cozart.

...

Setelah penyerangan berakhir, Cozart hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu di salah satu mansion Vongola. Untuk menghindari penyerangan Spade, dia memutuskan 'membiarkan rencana Spade berjalan sesuai keinginannya' dengan kata lain, membuat dirinya 'mati'. Kondisi badannya juga tidak memungkinkan dia untuk bertarung kembali karena kakinya susah digerakkan akibat benturan yang dialaminya.

"Cozart!" Panggil suara dari arah pintu.

"Selamat datang G." Sapa Cozart.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya G.

"Sudah lumayan, terima kasih." Jawab Cozart ramah. "Kau mau anggur? Tadi Giotto membawakannya." Dia menunjuk sekeranjang anggur di meja sebelahnya.

G mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan apel yang tadi dibawa. Ternyata memang tidak mungkin dia bisa mendahului Giotto dalam hal apapun apalagi yang berhubungan Cozart. Selalu dan selalu Giotto yang mengambil langkah pertama. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dia mendekati tempat tidur Cozart.

"Tidak usah, itu kan untukmu." Dia mengacak rambut Cozart sesuai kebiasannya namun sangat mengurangi tenaga. Dan lagipula, apa saat ini dia masih memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan hati Cozart, setelah gagal melindunginya.

"Uuh! Jangan mengacak rambutku!" Protes Cozart yang sudah menjadi reaksi spontannya.

"Ahaha, kau ini memang lucu."

"Sudah G!" Cozart menepis tangan G, tak sengaja cincin ditangannya mengenai tangan G.

"Kenapa masih mengenakannya?" Tanya G dengan ekspresi serius, memegang tangan kiri Cozart.

Cozart segera menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajah. "Cincin ini milik Famigliaku, apa tidak boleh aku mengenakannya?"

"Tentu saja kau berhak mengenakannya tapi..."

"Aku tahu G, Giotto sudah mengulanginya berkali-kali." Potong Cozart. "Jangan menggunakannya."

"Bahkan aku yang tidak memiliki Hyper Intuition bisa tahu saat ini hatimu dipenuhi kebimbangan. Masih memikirkannya?" G menghela nafas panjang yang dijawab sebuah anggukan lemah dari Cozart. "Ini bukan salahmu Cozart, Giotto menganggap ini semua salahnya, dia seharusnya menghentikan Daemon lebih cepat tapi memilih untuk tidak sehingga kau terseret kedalamnya. Dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan kau yang tidak bisa lagi membantunya, justru mungkin lebih baik seperti ini, sehingga kau tidak akan dalam bahaya lagi." Satu tangannya mengusap pipi Cozart, memunculkan rona merah tipis.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Aku ada disini sampai besok jadi kalau kau butuh apa-apa jangan segan memanggilku."

"Kalau begitu, bisa ambilkan air lagi?" Pinta Cozart segera.

"Dasar. Kuambilkan air dulu." G menepuk pelan kepala Cozart lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dengan membawa tempat air yang sudah kosong.

Setelah G pergi Cozart menampakkan wajah sedihnya dan menggenggam tangan yang mengenakan cincinnya. Dia masih ingin membantu Giotto tapi kondisi saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan. Melebihi Giotto dan G, Cozart tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, 'pemalsuan kematian' yang meruntuhkan Famiglianya, kondisi fisik yang tidak bisa lagi bertarung, dengan kata lain kondisinya hatinya sangat lemah dan hati lemah tidak akan mampu mengendalikan Shimon Ring.

...

"Penyerangan!" Seru Giotto tidak percaya dengan yang baru didengarnya dari G.

"Ya. Mereka menyerang mansion utara karena mengira disana titik terlemah Vongola."

Giotto nyaris tidak ingin mempercayai yang didengarnya. Mansion utara memang tempat yang jarang dia datangi sehingga penjagaan disana lemah tapi sekarang itu adalah tempat dimana Cozart berada. "G!"

Tanpa dikomando G tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia menyiapkan busur dan anak panahnya dan segera mengikuti Giotto ke mansion utara. Bahkan dari jarak puluhan meter Giotto bisa mendengar bunyi peluru dan orang-orang berseru.

"Primo!" Salah seorang anak buah mendatangi mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Giotto, kedua sarung tangannya sudah terpasang.

"Pihak musuh terdesak tapi Cozart-_sama_..."

Giotto tahu apa yang terjadi tanpa orang itu melanjutkan ucapannya, hal yang dia takutkan sejak dia mendengar ada penyerangan terjadi, Cozart menggunakan Ring meski kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, terlebih dia belum sembuh benar dari penyerangan sebelumnya.

"Cozart!" Seru Giotto saat melihat Cozart.

"Gio..." Cozart hanya menunjukkan ekspresi lemah, disekitarnya banyak tergeletak musuh yang dikalahkannya. "Tolong...aku tidak bisa...mengendalikannya lagi..." Ucapnya lirih sebelum berteriak kesakitan dan sulur keluar dari dalam cincin yang dikenakannya. Kondisi semakin parah saat sekelompok orang mengepung mereka.

"Cozart, mundur. Biarkan aku yang menanganinya." Kata Giotto, memunculkan Flamenya.

"Tidak...aku...harus menghancurkan mereka..."

"Cozart?" Giotto menoleh kebelakang, sulur dari Shimon Ring semakin bergerak liar dan memanjang, hati Cozart makin banyak yang dimakan oleh cincinnya sendiri. Selain itu, Giotto juga melihat banyak luka di sekujur badan Cozart, yang luka di kepalanya terbuka kembali. Untuk berdiri Cozart juga nampak kesusahan, terlihat dia memaksakan diri.

Salah satu dari orang-orang itu mendadak tumbang dengan panah menancap di punggungnya.

"Cozart! Jangan paksakan dirimu!" Seru G, melepas 1 anak panah lagi.

"Musuh...hancurkan..." Kata Cozart sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Aaah!" Dinding di sekitar mereka hancur dan puingnya bergerak ke segala penjuru, bahkan Giotto dan G juga nyaris terkena. Cozart benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Cozart! Tenangkan dirimu!" Seru Giotto, mencengkeram bahu Cozart, setelah semua musuh tergeletak pingsan dan luka parah. G berdiri di sebelah mereka, sama cemasnya dengan Giotto.

"Gio...G...aku sudah tidak bisa...mengendalikannya...kau benar Gio, Shimon Ring terlalu berbahaya..." Kata Cozart. "Kau bisa menyegelnya?" Pintanya ke Giotto.

"Kenapa tidak kita lakukan bersama, ini cincinmu, kau yang berhak melakukan apapun." Balas Giotto.

"Karena...waktuku..." Sebuah tembakan mengenai punggung Cozart.

Dikalangan mafia tersebar banyak kabar dan salah satunya, jangan pernah membuat Don Vongola marah, karena siapapun yang membuatnya marah akan mendapat kehancuran. Nasib itulah yang diterima oleh orang yang berani menembak Cozart dihadapan Giotto, dibekukan dan dihancurkan menjadi kepingan bukan cara mengakhiri nyawa yang baik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Giotto cemas, berlutut memerika keadaan Cozart. Lukanya sudah terlalu parah belum lagi energinya dihisap habis oleh Flamenya sendiri. G menggeleng lemah.

"Gio...kau mau...kan...menyegel Shimon Ring..." Pinta Cozart.

Giotto mengangguk pelan.

"_Grazie_..." Ucap Cozart sebelum menutup matanya dan tidak akan terbangun lagi.

...

"Kau tidak pulang Giotto?" Tanya G. Giotto hanya menggeleng didepan makan Cozart. Didalam sana juga terdapat Shimon Ring yang disegel, tidak akan aktif tanpa darah Cozart yang sudah disimpan dalam wadah khusus. "Giotto!" G mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada lebih keras.

"Aku masih ingin disini." Jawab Giotto dengan nada datar.

"Kita semua juga merasa sedih tapi kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini!" Seru G. "Bukan kau saja yang kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Aku tahu seperti apa kesedihanmu." Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Begitu dia akan beranjak pergi sosok Cozart muncul dihadapannya, memeluk Giotto, sementara Giotto tidak menyadari hal ini. Cozart memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi Giotto yang tentu saja tidak dirasakan oleh yang menerima. Dia lebih kaget saat Cozart menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum padanya, senyum terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum sosok Cozart menghilang.

"Bahkan sampai akhir selalu Giotto, kalian memang tidak seharusnya terpisah." Kata G, tersenyum lemah.

* * *

**oke...fic abal macam apa ini...angst gak kerasa, dll, dsb. Udah lama gak bikin fic jadinya kayak ini ||OTL maaf kalo jadinya pada OOC semua**

**(1) : warna mata cozart sebenernya gak jelas, tapi karena semua anggota Shimon punya mata merah, mata Cozart dianggap sama**

**(2): cio-senpai dan aoi, jangan cincang saya karena pakai kata2 kalian**

**review please... :3  
**


End file.
